rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Raksi, The Queen of Fangs
Basic Information Name: Raksi, the Queen of Fangs Concept: Monster, Sorceress, Seductress Player: NPC Motivation: Type: Lunar Exalted Caste: No Moon Spirit Shape: Red Baboon Tell: Long, sharp nails and teeth; long, prehensile toes Actual Age: 1421 Apparent Age: 16 Anima: Gibbering, grimacing baboon. History Appearance and Personality Attributes Abilities Ability details Languages Native Language: Old Realm (Meru) Language 1: Claw-Speak Language 2: Forest-Tongue Language 3: High Holy Speech Language 4: Riverspeak Language 5: Tribal Tongues Crafts *Air 6 *Earth 6 *Fire 6 *Magitech 6 Backgrounds *Artifacts (many) 5 *Backing (Crossroads Society) 1 *Cult 2 *Followers (apemen and barbarians) 5, *Heart's Blood 5 *Manse (several) 5 *Reputation 5 *Resources 5 Charms Knacks *Deadly Beastman Transformation **Devastating Ogre Enhancement **Terrifying Beastman Alteration *Green Sun Child *Hearth-and-Flame Shell *Humble Mouse Shape *Life of the Hummingbird *Luna's Hidden Face *Prey's Skin Disguise *Subtle Silver Declaration *Towering Beast Form Strength *Second Strength Excellency **Roused Bear Throw Dexterity *Second Dexterity Excellency **Instinctive Dexterity Unity **Flawless Dexterity Focus (Inhuman Precision) **Claws of the Silver Moon **Clay-Wetting Practice ***Lunar Blade Reconfiguration **Secure Cat Stepping **Wasp Sting Blur Stamina *Second Stamina Excellency **Instinctive Stamina Unity **Might-Bolstering Blow **Relentless Lunar Fury **Silver Lunar Resolution *East Mastery Technique *South Mastery Technique *Hide-Toughening Essence *Ox-Body Technique Charisma *Second Charisma Excellency **Cobra Hypnotic Method **Hard-Nosed Denial Style **Perfect Fear Scent **Terrifying Lust Infliction Manipulation *Second Manipulation Excellency **Flawless Manipulation Focus (Terrifying) **False Burrow **Mirror Sight Dismay ***Lost Mirror Flight Appearance *Second Appearance Excellency **Instinctive Appearance Unity **Flawless Appearance Focus (Sexual) **New Friend Aroma **Perfect Symmetry Perception *Second Perception Excellency **Eye of the Cat ***Devil-Restraining Grip ***God-Cutting Essence ****Spirit-Maiming Essence Attack **Instinctive Essence Prediction ***All-Encompassing Sorcerer’s Sight **Eagle-Fish Transition Prophecy **Keen Scent and Taste Technique ***Heightened Scent and Taste Method **Wyld-Sensing Instincts ***Resisting the Lure of Madness ****Wyld Migration Formation Intelligence *Second Intelligence Excellency *Third Intelligence Excellency **Instinctive Intelligence Unity ***Luna’s Blessed Hands **Flawless Intelligence Focus (Creative New Approaches) **Burgeoning Wyld Infliction **Form-Fixing Method ***Harmony with Reality Technique **Inevitable Genius Insight **Lessons in the Blood *Terrestrial Circle Sorcery **Celestial Circle Sorcery *Counting the Elephant’s Wrinkles *Righteous Lion Defense Wits *Second Wits Excellency *Lodestone Reckoning Manner Terrestrial Circle Spells Practically every Terrestrial Circle spell listed in the Exalted main rulebook and in The Books of Sorcery, Vol. II—The White Treatise. Raksi also knows dozens of Terrestrial Circle spells that cannot be found in any book. Celestial Circle Spells Dozens of Celestial Circle spells, certainly including *Demon of the Second Circle *Insidious Tendrils of Hate *Mercury’s Deliverance *Raise the Puissant Sanctum *Sapphire Banishment *Sapphire Countermagic Charm Details Deadly Beastman Transformation 5m Bonus attributes *+2 Strength *+2 Dexterity *+2 Stamina Mutations *Armored Hide *Brachiation x2 *Cheetah's Pace *Fangs *Enhanced Scent and Taste *Inexhaustible *Omnidexterity *Short Gestation *Talons Gifts Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 4/4 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/10 The Curse of the Heartless Weasel The character becomes a creature of pure selfishness. He ignores the needs, feelings or very survival of others, and does not consider how his actions may impact those around him. The Heartless Weasel has no mercy, and he will slaughter innocents who impede him as surely as his enemies. The character may not expend effort or take risk in order to help another. He may flee if threatened, though he will do nothing to help his comrades who are left behind. Partial Control: The character spares the lives of his friends, even if they anger him. After all, they may be useful to him later. Nonetheless, he will happily fleece them for money and whatever else strikes his fancy. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5+0+2)/2 = 4 Parry DV 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+1+2)/2 = 4 Mental Dodge DV 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 (10+3+2)/2 = 8 Mental Parry DV 5 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (5+5)/2 = 5 Soak Bashing Soak 3 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak 0 Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 2 Personal Pool 22/22 Peripheral Pool 48/48 Commitment 0 Other Information Intimacies Merits Flaws Various OOC Notes Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult